And in the End
by Witch of Lock
Summary: (Post Legion Mate, and perhaps post Neon Messiah too?) In light of Kai's birthday- Wait. He's not telling anyone about his birthday. But Ren remembered! But it also seems Miwa forgot. Or did he? Okay, but what's Aichi doing?


((AN: I meant to upload this about a month ago, but I've been way too busy lately. Enjoy!))

He woke up.  
>He suffered from another nightmare. It wasn't as bad as the others had been, but it was still uncomfortable. Of course, a dream about celebrating a birthday with one's dead parents would upset anyone.<br>The dreams used to occur almost every day. He would wake up with palpitations and gasping for breath, almost as if he were pursuing his parents. He noticed that the dreams dwindled ever since he accepted others into his heart. And yet he wasn't quite used to the feeling of having friends again. It was an awkward transition that he though he would crossover at some point. He knew he would never quite be like himself again, but he also knew that he could try to be more open. He could share his blessings and wounds and help others in suit.  
>It felt damn good.<p>

Kai Toshiki checked his phone for the time since it also acted as his clock. The words August 28th at 2:18 AM flashed at him.  
>"So it's that day…" he muttered, shielding himself from the bright light and placing his phone back on the charger, "…that explains tonight's dream… Still, it's 2:18…" Kai pulled the covers over his head.<p>

* * *

><p>Daylight poked through the windows of Kai's small apartment. However, the brunet was awoken by a familiar ringtone. His own ringtone.<br>Kai sat straight up and yanked the phone from the charger. Without even looking at the caller ID or the time, Kai answered the phone.  
>"What is it?!"<br>"Hey Kai—"  
>"No." Kai hung up the phone. As usual, Ren decided it would be a good idea to wake up Kai at 6:45 to wish him a happy birthday. It was the only thing that upset Kai about Ren losing his psyqualia addiction. At least when Ren hated Kai, he wouldn't wake him up so early.<br>Unable to fall back asleep, the brunet began his morning routine. He got dressed, brushed his teeth, shaved, and cooked himself breakfast. It was a normal day for him. Kai basked in the normal days ever since Aichi returned home. Nobody knew when their fragile peace would be broken by some person or another.  
>"I still can't believe your home… Aichi…" Kai gazed at the picture on his nightstand. It was of Q4. He somewhat missed the days when they only worried about the next tournament. Perhaps Q4 would get back together and enter the next national tournament. Or perhaps Naoki would end up taking his place. It was a mystery to him what the others would want, but if they're happy, so is he.<br>After he combed his hair, Kai headed out. First he was stopped by his landlady who wished him a happy birthday. Kai remained polite with her, even though he had no intention on celebrating the otherwise ordinary day.  
>And then, as the highlight of his day, he headed over to Card Capital.<br>To Kai's surprise, it seemed Miwa hadn't informed anyone of his birthday. Or perhaps Miwa forgot. Either way seemed fine to Kai, however he felt a pit in the bottom of his stomach.  
>It was an average day at Card Capital. Everyone crowded the fight tables as Aichi and Kai had another one of their cardfights. Miwa opened an SP. The shop had a mini-tournament that ended in Kamui winning.<br>As Kai was about to leave, Aichi grabbed his wrist.  
>"Kai! Wait!" With surprising force, Aichi pulled back, nearly dislocating Kai's wrist.<br>"Aichi?" Kai tilted his head in confusion.  
>"I… I want you to come with me! I-if you aren't in a hurry."<br>"N-no. I'm not…"  
>"Great! Bye everyone!" Aichi pulled his friend from the card shop and led him down the sidewalk to an arcade. He pulled Kai next to him on a bench outside and smiled sadly. "Sorry about that, Kai. I just wanted to spend some of the day with you. It's been awhile since I last had you to myself."<br>"It has been some time…" Kai was hoping to go to the store to pick up some produce, but an afternoon with Aichi would be worthy enough for his birthday. "…in that case, show me what you were planning."  
>There wasn't much to do in the arcade. They both tried their hand at getting a wingal plushie in a crane game, but failed miserably. Aichi won first place in a racing game (something he was very proud of), and Kai tried his hand at a fighting game. As they left, the wingal was gone, but Kai snatched up a flogal and handed it to Aichi.<br>Across the street, Kai spotted a place that recently opened. "Aichi… let's go there." He pointed to the building.  
>"K-Kai? A Cat Café?!"<br>"Don't ask. Let's go. Now."  
>Ever since he heard of them, he had always wanted to go to one. He eventually neglected his coffee in favor of playing with the surrounding cats. Aichi watched in amazement.<br>"Kai… there's one more place I want to go to…" the sun had set and the two were walking hand in hand, heading to a familiar place to both of them. "Let's stop here, Kai… I… Do you know this place?"  
>"I gave you Blaster Blade here…" Kai looked around. It was mostly unchanged.<br>"And it started all of our adventures…"  
>"Do you regret it, Aichi? Do you regret being thrust in a world that has only been cruel to you? Do you hate me for that?"<br>"Kai… I would never… regret a single moment. I would have never met you again. You or the others…"  
>"Aichi…"<br>"We've been through many tough times and in the end, I've found its worth it." Aichi elevated himself on his toes and kissed Kai on the lips. His face was as red as Kai's when he broke away. "Happy birthday, Kai."

* * *

><p>Kai opened the door to his apartment and flicked on the lights. To his surprise, everyone from Card Capital was in his apartment with a banner that read "Happy Birthday, Kai Toshiki!"<br>"You really have to choose a different place for your spare key, Kai. Under the welcome mat is predictable." Miwa laughed, "but we couldn't have pulled it off without Aichi."  
>"I ought to have you arrested…" Kai grumbled, scanning the room. Everyone from the shop manager to Emi was standing in Kai's tiny apartment. "…but I guess it's not bad having company."<p> 


End file.
